Sycorax
Sycorax is an esteemed biotech company founded by Liv Amara. Background The company was founded by the young billionaire biotech-genius Liv Amara at the age of 23 among her numerous successes. Sycorax was intended to be a bio-therapeutic company according to Liv, its goal is to study and improve the environment from what they know of it. Because of this, she believes in providing a holistic and friendly atmosphere to her employees through generous contributions. The company headquarters maintains a technological and ecological atmosphere, as there are grass, trees, stones, and plants integrated into the digitalized building. The company nametags are also individually tailored to the wearer's characteristics (eg. name, age, and likes) and automatically register them through biometric scanners integrated into the building's floors. Inside the building, there are robotic assistants that attend to employee needs, such as lunch catering. The company also has an illustrious GenTech lab that contains state-of-the-art technology, although individual employees, interns included, have labs tailored to their tastes. Similar to Krei Tech, Sycorax also funds buildings at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to enrich the next generation of minds. For some time, the company, as well as its founder, maintained a beloved and renowned image in San Fransokyo to the frustration of Alistair Krei, who feels overshadowed by Liv's popularity. In spite of Sycorax's benevolent aspirations, its investors were secretly acquired through an extortive practice: genetic alterations that ensure cooperation. In addition, the "Liv" who ran Sycorax was nothing more than a genetic doppelganger named Di who used Sycorax's technology to experiment on these subjects for a treatment she intended to use to cure the real Liv Amara, who initially resided in the labs beneath Sycorax. Eventually, Liv was miraculously cured thanks to Hiro Hamada's nano-microbots with Karmi's synthesized cure. Following the arrests of Di and her accomplices, the illegal experimentations were terminated and ownership of Sycorax presumably returned to Liv. Members #'Liv Amara:' Founder of the company. Liv is a generally relaxed person driven by her desire to improve the world through biotechnology. #'Di Amara' (former):''' A genetic clone and imposter of the real Liv Amara. She was the former CEO of the company initially on a mission to find a cure for Liv by performing genetic mutations. Di stayed on this course until Liv was cured and subsequently had Di arrested. #Chris:' (''former):''' Di's enthusiastic assistant, he is always keeping her and her employees up to date. In truth, he is genetically-engineered to serve Di's needs and necessities. #Karmi' (''former): A student from SFIT whom Di (under the alias of Liv) personally invited to work at Sycorax as an intern until she moved away from San Fransokyo. Products and Inventions Biochip.jpg|Biochip Mochi patch.jpg|Transdermal patch Fuzzy1.png|Mayoi City of Monsters I - Parasynth.jpg|Parasynths Trivia *The logo of Sycorax and the stylized "X" in the company's name is modeled after a DNA double-helix. In addition, the architecture and landscaping of the company headquarters have a double-helix motif. *"Sycorax" is the name of a witch from William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. Ironically, in "Big Problem", the episode that introduced the company, the mutated Orso Knox uttered phrases from The Tempest. *The company headquarters does not allow photography in the perimeter. Gallery Screenshots Internabout 1.jpg|Walking on bio-metric scanners Sycorax at night.png|Sycorax at night Sycorax lab.jpg Livs Lab.png Lie Detector 5.png Lie Detector 6.png Liv's acquaintance.jpg LivCreatesMayoi.png Category:Companies Category:Places